Jane's Interrupted Birthday
by DevilynSide
Summary: Jane's birthday isn't going as well as she'd like it. there is always an interruption when she finally gets a moment alone with her wife. this is only the first bit there will be at least one more chapter. and reviews are nice just throwing that out there. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have a lot of people having birthdays currently and this kinda came to me in a half conscious dream state this morning. And while I was writing this I thought of another but that will have to wait till my birthday because the story fits best in that time of year, and hopefully all my dirty thoughts will return to me by then and well hopefully they won't all be thoughts ;) anyways enjoy!

Oh and I don't own anything here not my characters etc etc you know the drill!

"Mmm Good morning baby" Jane mumbled out as she stretched and yawned turning towards Maura's side of the bed expecting to find her.

"Good morning sweetie" Maura said from her spot leant up against the door frame. Jane's head quickly snapped back.

"You're already up?" Jane asked with a slight pout.

"Mmm yes I've been up for a while now" Maura said while walking the short distance from the door to the bed. Jane sat up a little leaning against the headboard and repositioning a pillow behind her back.

"Why?" Jane asked as she reached for Maura's hand and tugged it silently asking her to come back to bed.

Maura obliged the silent request as she moved to straddle Jane's lap "Mmm" Maura began but stopped to kiss Jane quickly before continuing "well we have this small person who likes to wake up early and also enjoys running around our house and now getting into things as well."

"Right and where is that small person? I must say she is awfully adorable" Jane said while casually slipping her hands onto Maura waist then sliding them down to her thighs where they rested with her thumbs grazing over soft skin.

"She really is isn't she?" Maura said tilting her head to one side as she thought for a second with a bright smile on her face "She is having a little nap before her Mama takes her out to do run a few errands for her Mommy, and also she would really love to go to the park with you and Jo Friday after running all those errands"

Jane grumbled out "ugh Maura no I don't wanna go run your errands today can't they wait for tomorrow I'll happily do them tomorrow?" Jane pleaded

"No they can't I'm sorry. They could have if someone hadn't eaten the contents of our refrigerator in the middle of the night" Maura said back with faux anger and poking Jane's stomach. "Besides that, you need more beer if you're going to make it through tonight, and don't worry that's already on the list as well as the quantity in which you buy it and no more"

"Yes Maura" Jane groaned and Maura replied with a chaste kiss which always managed to turn the brunettes frown right side up.

"I think I'm forgetting something..." Maura said whilst sitting upright and taping her perfectly manicured finger to her luscious lips.

"Are you now? The great and brilliant Maura Isles forgetting something I doubt that. Purposely forgetting maybe"

Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm as she leant down stopping her lips millimeters away from Jane's and whispered "Happy Birthday Sweetheart" then kissed Jane. The two kissed until a small "appy birfday mama" was heard from the doorway and the two jerked apart. The small person from the doorway bounded towards the bed where the two were repositioning to be side by side. The small girl with help from Jane climbed up on the bed.

"Ah well this must be my breakfast in bed then" Jane said as she lifted the small girl to her mouth and on the exposed tummy began blowing raspberries while the girl screamed and laughed in delight. When Jane was out of breath she placed the child in her lap. "Well kiddo should we get dressed so we can run all those errands for mommy, then go to the park with Jo?"

"No" and a shake of the head

Confused, Jane asked "What why not?"

"No"

"No to running errands?"

"No"

"No to the park?"

"No"

"No to what then?" Jane asked looking at Maura for help. To which Maura the answer was already glaringly obvious, perhaps though because she had already had that battle today and was defeated by a two and a half year old.

She leant in close to whisper in Jane's ear "She doesn't want to get dressed that's why she's just in her diaper. I couldn't get her to wear clothes she'd just rip off whatever I'd put on her"

Jane looked at Maura who had a slightly sad look on that their daughter didn't at least yet share her love of clothes. Jane kissed her chastely and said "I got this, is there any coffee ready?" as she grabbed the toddler under her one arm and started towards the door stopping when Maura spoke.

"Why do you ask me that every morning? You know there always is"

"Mmm, good. It just reminds me how wonderful my wife is" Jane winked at Maura and then was gone leaving Maura blushing on their bed. Maura got up and made her way down to the kitchen and prepared a quick breakfast for Jane, and got her coffee ready for her in a travel mug.

After Jane had managed to get their daughter dressed she brought her down and set her in the play area in the living room. Jane then went to the kitchen still in her own pajamas grabbed Maura by the waist kissed her, grabbed her breakfast and coffee and started eating while she made her way back up to their bedroom. 20 minutes later she re-emerged to see that Maura had placed a small cooler as well as the diaper bag, and the list on the counter. But Maura was nowhere to be seen.

Jane went over to the play area to grab her daughter when she saw strands of honey blonde hanging off the edge of the couch, and a quiet toddler amusing herself while snuggled up into her softly snoring mommy. Jane kissed Maura on the forehead and tried to grab their daughter and leave without waking her wife. Maura however had a momma bear like grip on her daughter when she felt her being lifted. Maura's eyes opened and in her eyes was fierce death glares to anyone who dare touch her baby. When she realised it was just Jane the look in her eyes changed instantly back to love and adoration for the tall brunette. "Sorry I guess I fell asleep, we were reading a book" Jane stopped her with a kiss and said "Don't worry about it, if you want I can leave her hear for you to snuggle with and then I'll be home faster." Jane said whilst picking up the girl.

At that Maura bolted into a sitting position "No!" cleared her throat "No, you need to spend some time with her you've been working such long days all week she misses you. Now go please I'd rather you guys be back in time for her to have a nap in her bed rather than the car, and before Angela gets here."

"Why don't you come with us then?"

"No I can't look at this place it's a mess" Jane looked around the pristine house and looked back at Maura with confusion and curiosity to know what she was up to. "Uh okay then the only thing that's messy is the play area oh and that one book over there" pointing to one of the bookshelves "Isn't pushed in all the way" she said winking at Maura but figuring that whatever Maura was up to it was with good intentions so she opted to just take her leave. "I'll text you when we're on our way home. Come on Jo lets got for a car ride." Jane said as she made her way arms loaded with a child and bags and the shopping list while Jo trotted along by her feet.

After Jane left Maura first turned on her music with the volume loud enough to sing to then set about putting the cake in the oven thankful she was able to make the batter and tidy all while Jane was in the shower, then hide it with time to spare that she was actually reading and fell asleep for a few minutes.

While the cake was baking, Maura set about the laundry and cleaning up the rooms their daughters with clothes strewn about the room that she didn't want to deal at the time of defeat and theirs with an unmade bed and Jane's clothes lying on the floor in the adjoining bathroom. When the oven timer went off Maura dropped the heap of clothes and sheets she was carrying and ran down the hall down the stairs and to the kitchen sliding in her socked feet to a stop just in front of the oven.

She took the cake out and it was baked to perfection, but I mean it's Maura so would you really expect anything less? She set it down to cool for a while before she could remove them from the pans. While the cakes were cooling she returned to the laundry that she dropped, and took it to wash. She folded and put away the clothes in the dryer and sorted the clothes for the ones that needed to go to the dry cleaners. It was then that she had realized how fewer dresses she's worn since she had her daughter. Now Maura was more likely to wear pants so that she could more easily chase after the now explorational toddler. Once everything was separated, and what was in the washer was transferred to the dryer, she returned to the kitchen and removed the cakes from their pans. While the cakes now sat out of their pans and continued cooling Maura set about to level what would be the bottom layer of the cake.

She cut the top off and placed the now level cake on a cake tray. She then while the bottom layer was still warm grabbed the jar of fluff from the cupboard and emptied its contents onto the bottom layer spreading it evenly about it before placing the top layer on. She left them alone now to cool completely. While she was waiting she made up a batch of peanut butter frosting and set it aside.

While she waited she went upstairs and showered and put on a new sexy set of lingerie that she had purchased and tucked away for this very day, she put on a dress that she knew Jane would love because it fit her snugly in all the right spots, and she found shoes to match. She set out the clothes right down to the underwear that she wanted Jane to wear that night on their freshly sheeted and made bed. Maura wrapped the gift she had gotten Jane, it wasn't very big and she knew no one else would understand the significance of it but Jane.

After making sure her hair and makeup were just right she returned to the kitchen donned an apron to save the dress and frosted the cake. When done she placed the cover over it and took it to the guest house to hide from Jane. After everything was tidied she ran the dishwasher to clean all her baking items and ate a small lunch. When the dishwasher had ended she emptied it, then she picked up a book she started reading ages ago and sat on the couch and waited for Jane and their daughter to return home which she knew would be shortly as nap time was soon approaching.

20 minutes into her book her cell phone went off with a text from Jane that they were on their way home. When they got home Jane took the toddler right to her room and put her down for a nap while Maura started unloading all the groceries. When Jane returned she saw Maura struggling to put something away on a top shelf and even with the high heels on she still wasn't quite able to reach. Jane came up behind the blonde and trailed her hand up Maura's causing Goosebumps on the smaller woman, Jane easily slid the box onto the top shelf then wrapped both arms around Maura's waist and placed her chin on Maura's shoulder so she could whisper in her ear.

"You look amazing"

"Thank you I wasn't sure if you'd noticed on your way through"

"I always notice you, and when you're dressed like that how could I not. You don't get as dressed up anymore, I kinda missed it." Jane said brushing away Maura's hair and kissing her neck.

"I didn't realize how much I missed dressing up for you." She said earning herself another kiss.

"Does my family really have to come over tonight? It's my birthday and I want to spend it with you, not them"

"Jane be nice, they love you"

"I love them too but ya know you said it yourself earlier I've been working such long days lately and I missed you"

"How could you miss me? You see me every day at work and then you come home to me every day well lately night, after you're done work. When you come home I'm often up waiting for you, and then we spend the night tangled up in each other's limbs." She said while turning in Jane's arms to face her.

"yeah but seeing you and holding you wall night is different than getting to talk to you and ya know having sex like we used to when I get home I'm always too tired to do anything but hold you. When did we get so busy Maura?"

"Exactly two years six months and 19 days ago. That's when" Maura smiled up at the brunette who chuckled softly and kissed Maura on the nose.

"Well we have a little time now... we could...ya know" Jane said tilting her head and nodding in the direction of their room.

"I'd love to...but we can't, I'm sorry"

"What Maur why?" Jane pouted

"Because knowing your mother she is going to be here in 5 minutes"

"Fine, but just so you know us and sex is what I'm wishing for when I blow out my candles"

"Well if you tell me it won't come true" Maura quickly retorted and stuck out her tongue in a child like fashion.

Jane however was quick to playfully bite Maura's tongue and suck it into her mouth and backed Maura up against the fridge where the two commenced a steamy make out session and Jane was just about to take one of Maura's breasts into one of her hands when she heard her mother saying something about groceries being left in the car while she was walking towards the kitchen through the garage so she moved it to the side but neither ended the kiss.

When Angela walked into the kitchen she saw the two women, Jane with Maura backed up into the fridge leaning her whole body into the blondes. Her hand around Maura's waist and the other on her ribs just beside her chest while the doctor's hand was tangled in Jane's hair while the other was firmly wrapped around her waist and their lips tightly locked.

"Oh" she said stopping dead in her tracks not expecting to see the two engaged in such an intimate act. "Sorry I'll just go get the rest of the groceries" she said quickly placing down what was in her hands and practically running back outside.

"Mmm" was all either could say when they separated their mouths, eyes still starry and their brains caught up in where that kiss would have led them if not for the interruption. They reluctantly separated their bodies and began putting the groceries away. Both blushing when Angela returned with the last of the bags and began putting things away too.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so just to clear up something, no I don't have a name for their daughter nor a set age she's in the toddler stage so yup and she doesn't have a name because I don't really have her in mind for this story as a major character, and I couldn't think of anything that fit her name wise as a background character and once I name a character I like them to be more of a constant.

Thanks for the reviews you've left that's very kind of you; I'm glad you like it.

So please if you do let me know and review review review!

R&I

Once all the groceries were put away. Jane was sent upstairs to change while Angela set about preparing Jane's favorite family recipe for lasagna. Even though Maura tried to help Angela told her she didn't need it. When Jane came down the stairs dressed in her nicer than normal for a family dinner, blue jeans and black button down top, she was carrying a sleepy toddler who was again only in a diaper.

When Jane was at the bottom of the stairs she closed the baby gate and set down the little girl, who upon seeing Angela went running towards her. Angela in turn was squatting with open arms waiting for her sweet and adorable granddaughter. After a few minutes of playing with the girl Angela handed her to Maura who took her back up stairs to again try and get her dressed.

Jane stayed in the kitchen and like Maura tried to help Angela cook but Angela was determined not to be helped, not that she needed it though she did think it was nice of the girls to offer. She reached into the fridge and handed Jane a beer and told her to go watch the game on TV. Not too long after they went up stairs Maura returned with a successful smirk on her face and a nicely dressed toddler. Maura had managed to get the squirmy girl dressed in a dress with tights and even getting her to sit still long enough to get hair into 2 perfectly equally pigtails. Maura placed the girl in Jane's lap and retreated to the kitchen to pour herself and Angela a glass of wine.

Maura whose offer to help was again declined, decided to stay in the kitchen and keep Angela company. The two spoke easily and a variety of conversations flowed between them. Frankie had arrived dressed nicely during the game and with him he brought the girl he was seeing, the family had met her a few times before and they seemed to like her well enough. Angela handed him a beer and he scampered off to the couch to join his sister and his niece who he played with for a few minutes until a major play happened that stole his attention. His girlfriend left floundering as to what to do, joined the ladies in the kitchen, and was promptly offered a drink. The three chatted easily and Tommy was the next to arrive, they weren't sure if Tommy would have made it or not because he had begun working for a moving company and he was sent on a trip to move a family from Boston to Ontario. He grabbed himself a beer, greeting the ladies on his way then joined his siblings and niece on the couch too, and like his brother played with the little girl till the game stole his attention. Jane on the other hand sat there explaining all the major plays and fouls etc, to the girl. Who mostly looked at Jane like she was an idiot then went back to playing with her toys on the coffee table standing between Jane's legs.

Frost and Korsak were the last to arrive having had to come from work. They also greeted the ladies in the kitchen and Vince making a stop beside Angela to peck her on the cheek before moving along to grab the beer Frost was passing him then they also joined the Rizzoli children in the living room.

The game had ended and Jane placed her daughter into the play area and the larger group joined the three ladies in the kitchen and they all laughed and talked while they waited for dinner to finish cooking. During that time, Maura had slipped away unnoticed to everyone except Jane. A few minutes later Jane felt a small, quick vibration rip through her center then it stopped. Jane looked around and Maura was still nowhere to be seen but Jane knew she had to be close by. When Jane had gone up to get changed and saw the panties sitting there she honestly didn't think much of it other than Maura had bought her new underwear which wasn't out of the ordinary for her to do. Now however she realized these weren't just any pair of panties.

Excusing herself from the group as she was walking up the stairs she felt the short vibration again this time though it was stronger. It seemed like Maura was watching her go up the stairs because every other step got her another stronger vibration. By the time she reached the top of the steps and turned down the hallway towards their room she saw Maura leaning against the door frame with a sly smirk plastered on her face and mischief in her eyes with one hand placed across her chest and the other bent at the elbow playing with the remote almost as if to inspect it.

Jane's face turned predatory and if there hadn't been a crowd of people downstairs she would have ran towards her wife picked her up and taken her right against the door frame. But she couldn't so she opted for a leisure pace towards the door.

"So this is where you snuck off to?" Jane said taking one step

Maura just nodded innocently

"And did you have fun doing that to me while I was with everyone?" another step.

Maura nodded again

"Did it turn you on knowing I was standing there perfectly normal and then shaken out of that normalcy as I felt that brief albeit noticeable sensation rip through me making me instantly wet?"

Maura nodded again and with her hand that wasn't holding the remote she indicated a little bit by holding her thumb and index finger a little ways apart. Then unnoticeably with her other hand she turned the vibration on again and then off.

"This is fun for you isn't it?" Jane said after her momentary freeze from the unexpected and strong vibration that had just occurred, and again another step towards the blonde. They were only a few steps away from each other now. Again Maura nodded.

"Did you think you would really get away with this?" another step only two steps remaining

Maura shook her head no and the mischief in her eyes also showed a tint of excitement that Jane was reacting like this.

"Did you want to get away with this?" Jane asked in a sultry way taking one more step, if she reached out she could grab hold of Maura, but the gap was big enough for one more step so their bodies would be flush against each other.

Maura shook her head no.

"Do I need to punish you Doctor Isles?" Jane asked taking the last step

Maura nodded yes. Just as the two were about to kiss, the two of them both wet and throbbing with need, they were stopped by the reminder that there were guests in their house, and Frankie was calling them from the bottom of the stairs that dinner was ready.

Increasing Jane's sexual frustration, she groaned and started pouting. The instant transformation of Jane being so dominant and about to take her to Jane pouting made the Doctor chuckle. She lifted Jane's chin with her index finger until Jane made eye contact, then she kissed her sweetly and said "Come on let's go back and join them, the sooner we eat the sooner they can leave." She took Jane's hand with her free one and placing the remote on the dresser just inside of the door with the other before leading a sulky Jane down the stairs.

The family ate and Jane plastered on a tolerant face, she loved her family she did but it was her birthday and all she wanted was some alone time with her wife. After dinner everyone helped to clear away and clean up and after that was done they all sat back down and gave Jane her gifts. From her mom and Vince she got tickets for the first Celtics game that season and the seats were impossibly close to the court. From Frankie and his girlfriend she got a new stronger cell phone cover to replace the one she cracked a few days earlier, from Tommy she was given a card and red socks hoodie, from her daughter she got a wonderfully painted picture as well as some new pajama's (gifts from her daughter were always her favorite even though she knew they were basically chosen by Maura, who would find the two things she liked best and let their daughter pick the one. She had witnessed this when they went shopping for Angela's birthday, when Maura began debating the toddler's choice even though the winning argument was "no mommy! Like that one"). Frost gave her present all that week, her present being instead of alternating who gets coffee he did every morning and the previous morning grabbing Jane a canolli and sticking a candle in it for her when she arrived that morning.

Last but not least the tiny box left on the table was her gift from Maura. The box was small, very small; it was wrapped very delicately with red paper with a black ribbon around it. She eyed Maura for a moment and Maura's eyes spoke nothing to indicate the contents of the box. Jane was feeling suddenly very nervous and shy. She wanted to tell everyone to get the hell out before she opened it. She seemed almost scared of its contents.

She slowly undid the black ribbon eyes locked with Maura's. Once the ribbon was off she slowly removed the lid, only when the lid was off did she take her eyes away from her wife's to look into the tiny box and in the box it's only contents were a small note taped to the bottom that read "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you and I hope I never have to. I love you babe happy birthday." And lying on top of the note was a small key. Jane replaced the lid on the box and looked at Maura and mouthed 'thank you'. Soon after all her thank yous were said and all was cleaned up, Maura disappeared out to the guest house and returned with the cake she had made earlier that day.

Jane had thankfully at that time excused herself to use the restroom, and when she came back to her seat the lights were dimmed and they sang happy birthday to her while Maura strode up behind carrying the cake with the lit candles and placing it in front of her. Once the cake had been placed down she wrapped her arms around Jane and placed a soft kiss to her temple whispering "Make a wish babe". Jane sat there a moment in silence before leaning slightly forward to blow out the candles.

Okay so I hit a bump and looked up to see a fork in my story writing road. So now I must ask your opinion. The key that Maura gave Jane...do you want that lead to sweet lovey love, or sexy fun times? Weigh in on your thoughts either in reviews or PM's, either way is fine and the majority wins!


	3. Jane cannot catch a Break!

OKAY SOOOOOOOO I've decided that their Daughters name is going to be Avery so yup that's her name... and I like it. And thanks to this really cool girl named Avery I've been talking with lately and moreover her parents for naming her that.

R&I

After the candles were blown out the lights were returned to normal. The cake was cut and eaten, Jane especially telling Maura how much she enjoyed it. After everything was being cleaned up and put away one of the males in the house turned on the sports channel to catch another game that was on that night. Meaning that all the men were in the living room watching and the women were cleaning up. All the women that is except for Jane who had at some point disappeared, as had Avery.

Maura slipped away from the crowd and saw the backyard porch light was on through the curtained door. Slipping out the backdoor herself she saw Jane and with Avery in her lap sitting on one of the wooden swings that had been hanging from the tree since before Maura had bought the house. When she had bought the house she certainly never thought that she would be able to look out at it as she was now; Seeing her wife and daughter sitting with their backs to her, unaware of her presence, watching as Jane pointed to constellations in the sky whilst the pair swung back and forth.

Maura quietly made her way down the few steps to the grass and crossed the yard and sat on the other swing, swinging only slightly, and listening to Jane talk to Avery about the constellations and telling her the stories behind them; much like Maura had when they had first began dating and the two spent a weekend at the lake.

Jane paused in the middle of one of her stories to look at her watch and noticed that it was just about the little girl's bedtime, she ended the story quickly.

"Okay kiddo it's time to get ready for bed" Jane said and instantly the toddler who was happy and smiling instantly turned into a grumpy frowning child.

"Avery do you wanna have a sleepover with Nonna? At Nonna's house?" Maura asked as she reached for the girl whose pouty bottom lip could physically not have stuck out any farther. Avery instantly returned to being happy and said "YES" while clapping her hands together then hugging Maura tightly around her neck.

"Okay, but it is still time to get ready for bed, so let's go do that now, then when you get to Nonna's you won't have to okay?" Maura asked and the toddler begrudgingly agreed. Jane sat on her swing still, watching the whole exchange with a smile on her face. Getting lost in her thoughts a moment before they interrupted by "Mama?" Jane shook her head and stood walking over to the little girl who was reaching for her. Jane happily took her into her arms "Let's get you ready for a sleepover at Nonna's hey kiddo?"

The family of three went into the house to join everyone else and walked right through the crowd and up the stairs to get Avery ready. Getting her ready wouldn't take much as Angela had basically turned the guest bedroom into Avery's room with her own set of clothes and toys at her house.

Maura and Jane got her changed...well more so Jane she was always more successful with getting the girl to wear clothes than Maura. Afterwards Maura took her into the bathroom and sang the brushing teeth song while helping Avery brush her teeth. After all was complete Jane held the girl in her arms and they all returned to everyone who was waiting downstairs.

Jane and Maura kissed Avery who was almost asleep already and passed her off to Angela's waiting arms. They said goodnight and finally one guest had finally left the house. Jane thought to herself only everyone else to go!

Shortly after Vince Left, leaving just the younger crowd, Frankie and his girlfriend left because well it was still a fairly new relationship and they were leaving to do what Jane could only assume to be as having sex and she was a little envious of her little brother. Tommy and Frost made no move or mention of leaving as the two sat on the couch watching sports center engrossed in a conversation about something that was just on the screen. Jane and Maura were sat together in the chair as the men argued their points. Jane was nipping at Maura's ear and leaving kisses along her neck.

Every now and then Jane would clear her throat or make some comment about the time, being completely ignored by the men. Maura had given up waiting and said that she was going to bed, said goodnight to the guys and kissed Jane deep and passionately before making her way up the stairs, calling from the top "Don't be long baby".

The guys went back to their conversation completely disregarding Maura's comment. Jane listened and she heard Maura go through her nightly routine which as she knew took exactly 30 minutes and then heard her crawling into their bed, looking at her watch for verification and seeing that it was in fact just over a half hour since the blonde had left. She was grumbling to herself about missing what had grown to be her favorite part of watching as Maura goes through her nightly routine, that being watching and talking to her wife as the doctor applied lotion to her toned legs. Before chasing Jane down to use the excess lotion on her hands to moisturize Jane's.

Frost's cell phone went off about 20 minutes later and then he had to go meet up with his 'Mystery Caller'. Tommy however just faced the TV and stared watching head on, with absolutely no regard for Jane's ever growing frustration. She waited a few more minutes as sports center came to a close, but he still sat there. He flipped to another channel that was about half way through some movie. They sat there for another 20 minutes

"Tommy?!"

"Yeah Janie?"

"Don't call me that, and get out!"

"Whoa Jane, what's crawled up your ass?"

"Tommy it's late, and Ma took Avery, and Maura's already gone to bed, you are the last person here"

"Whoa someone's obviously on her period fuckin relax Jane"

"WHAT!? EXCUSE ME! I am not first of all and second that's none of your business but quite frankly I am not enjoying being twat blocked by my little brother!"

"Eww oh god Janie I did not need to hear that you could've just asked me to leave god, that's gross" Tommy said as he jumped up and made his way to the door

"OUT!"

"I'm going Jesus can I at least put my shoes on?" he said whilst shoving his foot into his sneaker and stumbling out the door.

"Have a good night Tommy, thanks for everything!" she said politely before all but slamming and locking the door, leaning against it a moment to calm down. The next moment she was sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom, coming to a complete halt at the sight that awaits her.

Jane leant against the door frame a minute taking in the sight of her wife sleeping soundly with her left hand cuffed behind her to the post, while she sits in the middle in a purple satin bra with a bow in between her breasts and of course matching underwear, with her legs tucked neatly under her so that she's sitting on her legs leaning against a stack of pillows against the headboard.

The sight would been completely sexy if it weren't so adorable because of the fact that the hand that wasn't handcuffed to the bed was holding a book that lay atop Maura's breasts, as her head was lolled to one side with her reading glasses almost at the tip of her nose and she was softly snoring. Jane shook her head while she watched her wife sleeping watching the steady rhythm of the book rising and falling.

Jane walked over took the book gently away from the blonde so as not to wake her placed it on the night stand, then reached into her pocket for the key that Maura had put in the box. She carefully uncuffed her wife and moved her arm down, fairly certain that it was pretty sore and did not have enough blood flow to it from the fact that it was kind of cold. She pulled back the blankets and helped Maura lay down and took her glasses and placed them on top of her book. Jane switched off Maura's lamp, before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

R&I

OKAY so HUGE DISSAPPOINTMENT I KNOW sorry I have to cut it off there! RELAXXXXXXX It's not over but I think that you all deserve the update I promised you like forever ago sorry about that!

For anyone who cares or is wondering Italy is going well for me so far! Have some official business to deal with(aka gov't bullshit!) it's the same stuff I had to prove to Canada before they let me leave fuckin stupid is what it is. But oh well gotta deal with this I suppose! Hopefully I'll get to look at this apartment thats around the corner and I'll probs take it regardless. But it isn't available until January.

In retrospect I should have picked a family with an older child or children that already speak English but I do like me a challenge and any opportunity to use the skills I learned in my college courses, besides it'll look better on my resume when I get back to Canada, this way. But to all of you dealing with Hurricane Sandy on the East Coast be safe I hope everything's gunna be alright! And for those who are also dealing with the stuff on the west caused by the Hurricane you be safe too!

Everyone who is not dealing with it...lucky us I suppose but lets all hope this blows over fast and with as little damage as possible...and no I have no idea what the damage or anything is like, but I hope it's not too bad.

Anyways there will be more when my mother stops thought blocking me with her millions of fb messages with like 2 words each instead of 1 long message I get like millions of little incomplete sentence ones...it's a blast...also writing sexy fun times is REALLY hard when your mom is talking to you...just saying

But You all enjoy this! Thanks for reading reviewing favoriting and following! Love you all and I really like reviews!


End file.
